Controller systems, such as a flight controller system, are commonly used in aerial vehicles (e.g., drones). When in the air, an aerial vehicle often encounters changing environmental conditions that affect the performance of the aerial vehicle. As one example, the aerial vehicle may experience environmental conditions that gradually change during flight including the air pressure, temperature, humidity, and the like. As another example, the aerial vehicle may experience sudden changes in environmental conditions such as a gust of wind or inclement weather conditions. Current controller systems of aerial vehicles are ill-equipped to handle the changing environmental conditions. For example, in response to environmental changes, conventional controller systems often calculate the motor input that is provided to the thrust motors in order to compensate for the environmental changes. However, conventional controller systems often calculate motor inputs that are unachievable and non-feasible. As such, the performance of the aerial vehicle often suffers.